


My Kingdom Fell and I Ran to You

by Gore_Slash_Are_My_Favorite_Things



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Arm is chopped off, Blood, Hux isn't having a good day, I'm not nice to him, Injured Hux, M/M, Oocish???, Stressed Hux, Vomiting, Wounds, idiot boys in love, it gets worse and worse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gore_Slash_Are_My_Favorite_Things/pseuds/Gore_Slash_Are_My_Favorite_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First Order had fallen.  General Hux makes a last ditch effort to save someone after the final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I had a sad dream of this... Also made it less gory for people :0

Rey shouted at the man running ahead of her, "You've got nowhere to run Hux-face it! The first order is dead, you're precious emperor is gone along with most of the soldiers! So give up and you'll get a trial-"

  
General Hux snarled as he kept running even though he had plenty of wounds. Even if ever step-ever breath was agonizing he knew that stopping was a sentence worse then death.

  
"AH! Like that do any good, I'll be tortured and executed. I think death is most appealing and don't go spouting that Jedi bullshit! The Galaxy isn't under you're control!"

  
Hux saw two rebel soldiers ahead of him, quickly he pulled up his gun shooting them. Unfortunately for him Rey had caught up to him and took revenge for her fallen comrades, quickly slicing off left arm half way up from the elbow. The general choked back a scream as he topped backwards clutching his raw burned stump.

  
Hux bit his lip as he clawed at his flesh, 'Nononono-fuck how did this happen?! We were winning-now I'm going to die laying in the mud, what the fucking fuck!' Rey panted above him before stepping on his chest effectively pinning him, slowly she raises her lightsaber above her head. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, Rey brought the saber down only to stop mid-swing to jump away from him as bullets shot through the place she had once been. He quickly rolled over and stumbled to his feet to see Captain Phasma shooting at the Jedi to force her to leave him be. Hux stared shocked, she knew what the Jedi would do to her yet she rushed to his rescue, he took a step forward only for her to shout at him.

  
"Hux you idiot! Go find Kylo and get out of here, don't you dare come back! I know what I'm doing." She then then fled shooting at rebels as she went, forcing the Rey to go to their aid. He stood there shocked before shaking his head, taking her advice, he ran into the forest near by. He knew Kylo was battling Finn somewhere in there, 'He must of... he had to have won-'

  
The generals mind went blank as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, fuck he'd been shot. He couldn't stop, if he'd been shot that meant they were following him, he had to find Ren. Pushing his body passed his breaking point, he ran as his wounds made him bleed out and gasp for air, sometimes making him choked on blood. Eventually he slowed to a unstable wobbly walk when he entered a foggy part of the forest. Nervously he clutched his bleeding stomach wound while he stumbled in the fog, hoping he was going in the right direction Kylo was. He knew there was no saving himself at this point, his body was barely moving his feet-barely allowing him to breath.

  
It seemed like ages before he felt a sudden strange pull, he slowly turned down a different path. He feet with ever step felt like they were made of lead, ever breath was hard fought and ends up with him chocking on it. He wanted to stop but he wasn't design for defeat, pure will was forcing him to keep searching for his unstable lover (okay emotional-Hux takes offense to others calling him that).  

 

Suddenly rain started to pour, making Hux look up pissed that he couldn't be aloud to die at least dry. Lowering his head he pushed himself harder determined to find Kylo, he had to be here.

 

He stopped breathing when he saw Kylo's helmet laying on the ground, axiety filled him as his mind raced to ever worst reason it would be off. Panicked Hux cried out Kylo's name and ran. Eventually he stumbled into a cleaning of trees caused by a battle and luck would have it, Kylo was laying in the middle of it. The general's legs buckled forcing him to his knees when he finally reach Ren, his body spasmed with pain making the proud man cry out. He forced his body to move after a few minutes that felt like an hours to the broken man, he brought his gloved hand to his face and took the leather glove off with his mouth before gently trying to make his fumbling fingers check for a pulse.

  
His breathing hitched and he panickly keep checking when he wasn't able to find one, his anxiety worsened with each check to the point that he started to preform CPR. He pinched Ren's nose and forced air into his mouth before pulling away to weakly press down with his one arm-using his body weight to give it any force. Hux had lost count of how many times he pushed and punched Kylo's chest, his hand shook with pain and fatigue each go when suddenly Kylo took a sharp breath and lashed out at him.

  
Laughing hysterically Hux fell back from the punch, he kept laughing even as he pushed himself into a kneeling position, even as tears ran down his face, even as Kylo sat up to probably to hit him again, even as blood and bite forced their way out of his ruined organs.

  
Hux choked and vomited between laughter, tears still ran down his face causing an random hysterical thought of how glad he was that it was raining hard. Eventually his body only spasmed and made him gag. His arm trembled violently, threatening to drop him into the swirling green and crimson mess he'd just made. He felt a hand gently run through his hair try to calm him and succeeded in quietly his hysterical laughter. The general leaned into the chest that he was pulled to and sighed as he felt Kylo kiss his neck while hold his bleeding stomach.

  
"We lost... Kylo we lost, the First Order is dead-you're master is dead. You... You need to get out-"

  
Kylo's grip on him tightened causing Hux to hiss in pain, "We need to get out."

  
"Kylo, I won't make it-"

  
"We are going to leave together."

  
"Kylo stop-"

  
"Besides there is nowhere to run, we're being surrounded as we speak."

  
Hux blink groggily and sure enough he saw soldiers surrounding them, blaming the blood lose for his lack of observation he turned slowly with the help of Ren to face him. He raised his 'good arm' (heh) to cup Kylo's face as he kissed him desperately. Kylo stiffened but relaxed quickly before letting go of the general's trembling body and kissed him back ignored the thick taste of blood.

 

When Kylo pulled away he kissed his general's noise and forehead before pecking his lips again, while said general focused on not gasping before he laid his head on Kylo's shoulder.

 

Rey stared at the two men when she caught up with Poe's squad of men who radioed in that they found Kylo and general Hux. She'd raced to their position expecting the two men to be snarling and putting up a fight not weakly holding each other kissing. She stared before turning to Poe who shrugged then back to the men, she sighed and walked with him forward.

  
Hux looked like death, his skin was paler then usual, he had dark circles under his eyes and blood was smeared all over from his many wounds.  He just stared at her over Kylo's shoulder before tilting his head and telling Kylo loud enough for her and Poe to hear "I love you" before burying his face into Kylo's shoulder.

 

Kylo jerked in shock and stared at the general feeling utterly helpless, that was the first time he'd ever, **ever**  said anything about him liking let alone loving him.

 

 

That was all the General knew before darkness clouded his vision.


	2. Please Don't Hurt Him for Being Kinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is a little shit when tortured, also he's kinky with his boyfriend...

The first thing Hux noticed when he came to the real world was that he was chained to a bed.

Now usually he wouldn't complain about something like this, Kylo sometimes indulged in his kinky whims but this wasn't their bed and that what's made him uncomfortable. The next thing that made him more nervous was that people were yelling, in fact he knew one voice as Kylo-who would possible try to argue with him?! No one other then Snoke or himself yet... yet two women were yelling at him. Weakly Hux tried to look around but felt sharp pains from all over his body which made him bite down on his lip, trying to keep his whimpers in. His whole body was throbbing and aching... how did he not notice till now?

Taking a shaky breath, Hux tried to call out Kylo's name but it was too hoarse to be heard by The man who was now full on screaming making Hux wince from the noise. Licking his lips to try again, the General cried out "KYLO!?" which cracked horrible and was barley a yell but it had the desired effect. Kylo stopped screaming and was suddenly by Hux's side making the man blink in confusion. Hhow was he here so fast... didn't he just yell for him? Was he closer to him then he originally thought?

Kylo just cupped the redheads face gently, worryingly biting his lip as he saw his usually quick witted boyfriend's face twist in pain and confusion. Slowly Kylo leaned down to stroke Hux's hair and press their foreheads together, Hux's mind was always so open to him and he slipped in to see what he was feeling, then to return the favor with bring him up to date. He flinched mentally when he realized Hux didn't even remember the battle yet, about loosing his arm, the fall of the order they worked for... that he almost died saving Kylo. Slowly he brought him up to date-not giving him the full picture of the battle but enough to kickstart his own memories and when he came to terms with it kept adding till he was as knowledgable about their situation as Kylo was. That they were totally and utterly fucked. How they'd been captured, how Leia was trying to take Kylo away so they could throw Hux to the dogs of the Republic, that Kylo's sister, Rey didn't even want to heal Hux from his wounds so Kylo could be free of his toxic presence...

Kylo pulled away from the General waiting for his reaction whist the poor man laid under him, he wanted to help him but there was nothing he could do. They, the two highest ranking officials in the First Order other then the Supreme Leader were utterly helpless and at the mercy of his mother, sister, and uncle Luke. Hux of course responded to this with becoming an anxiety filled mess, making Kylo stress even more-which lead to anger and lashing out usually buy knowing his family would only use that against him, Kylo took deep breaths to try to calm down.

This however was interrupted rudely by his uncle who until recently decided to stay out of the argument the three force users, "KYLO! What are you thinking?! Sharing your mind with his is dangerous, you've given him free access to your mind! No wonder you're so dark-he's been corrupting you, don't do that again..."

Hux gave his best scowl to the old man while Kylo snapped back, "Oh shut up! He's not corrupting me-he's never corrupted me! I'll do what I wish with my mind and you can't stop me _Luke_... In fact Luke we do more then just share memories when we share minds..."

The ginger though in pain and stressed blushed, which with his complexion make him look bright red. Kylo couldn't help it-he knew it was a cheap blow but they wanted his boyfriend dead plus it was hilarious to see their faces. Kylo smirked by their sudden discomfort and leaned down to nuzzle his lover, he'd probably be locked up again for his acts but at least Hux awoke to him instead of his family who planned on doing anything they can to get more information about what's left of the First Order. They already did with Kylo but he didn't know enough to be of any use.

Rey and Luke ended up dragging an upset and enraged Kylo out of the room to his cell while his General was chained to a bed at the mercy of the General of the rebels, Leia Organa. Leia just glared at him while he laid there, unable to move or defend himself-soon he'd be tortured for information and killed if he was lucky. He decided he would be the worst person they ever squeezed information out of, even if he ended up dead. Hux after fighting his blush purred out, "You know chaining me up this much seems a little more then necessary."

"You're a dangerous ma-"

"Oh don't get me wrong-I do like it. Reminds me of all the little games Kylo plays with me-he's a bit softer then you guys-he may choke me out but he doesn't shoot me... Well he does stabs me with his-"

Swiftly Leia turned away from him and stormed away while Hux watched her go, she couldn't stand the thing her son was with. She didn't even consider him a man-he was seducing her son to the dark side.

The next five days the great General Hux was in a horrible amount of pain, now not constantly but most of the day he was. Sometimes his amusement was enough to ignore the pain and most of it came from seeing the resistant flitch whenever they cut to deep or made him cry out but other times it was from seeing those working on him flinch from his own happy tales of torture. While Hux was able to find amusement in his capture, Kylo Ren was tormented by it all. He could feel through the force all the pain his lover felt, tempting him to use the force to crush those around him but in the end it would only make it worse for Hux.

Thankfully after the five days, the physical torment ended but the three force users stepped in. Kylo could safely say that Hux would agree with him that physical torment would've been the preferred torture, it took only two days to crack him. Mostly because they tried it the more gentle way first, persuasion but unfortunately Hux was stubborn and strong willed. He didn't care that Luke, Leia, and Rey were trying to spare him from more pain, he desperately tried to fight them but it only ended up breaking himself.  
  
Kylo the moment Hux broke snapped.

Kylo crushed the door to his cell and stormed out in all his raging glory, destroying anything in his way. He didn't need his lightsaber-he didn't want it, he wanted to crush anything that came at him until he found Hux. In his rage he didn't notice how few humans and droids got in his way or that even Leia, Rey, and Luke had left after Hux broke. Storming his way through the base, he let the force drag him to the man. His rage had never been so intense-never had he felt so out of control as he let his body, the force was so in tuned with him he didn't need to search for the man for it led him.

When he found Hux's cell door he ripped the solid steel from the wall, rushing in hopping to see those who claimed to care for him so that he could crush them but instead found Hux chained to a chair. He was naked from the waist up, showing the many bandages that covered new and old wounds. His face was the worst, not from wounds but from how the blood dripped from his nose, ears, and mouth. How the circles under his eyes were darker then normal, eyes blood shot and emptily staring ahead.

Kylo screamed out in pain and rage before ripping off his chains, shakily pulling the man from the chair to cradle in his arms. Gently Kylo stroked his face and called his name weakly, he prayed that he wasn't broken beyond repair. Jedi wouldn't do that, even to a monster they... They wouldn't-couldn't, that was beyond cruel. In Kylo's panic he curled up with the General in his arms sobbing his name in agony, even at some point crying that he couldn't leave-he loved him so he couldn't just leave like this! So caught up in his sorrow he didn't register when said man came back from his blank state, not even when the hand reached out to stroke his face.

He did notice when he felt lips on his own, slowly he opened his eyes.


End file.
